beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Butt-head
Butt-head is one of the protagonists in Beavis and Butt-head. He is voiced by the show's creator, Mike Judge. Appearance His top gums are often exposed and he speaks nasally with a deep voice and a slight lisp, repeatedly punctuating his speech with his trademark laugh (Uh huh, huh huh). He is usually shown wearing a black shirt with a yellow AC/DC logo and red shorts. However, he is seen wearing a Metallica shirt in Crisis Line. In merchandising appearances, his shirt displays the word 'Skull', to avoid licensing is sues. He is also known to fashion his hair with his own snot as if it were hair gel as seen in extremely rare footage. Relationship with Beavis On many occasions, Butt-head is depicted as being abusive towards Beavis, usually slapping or insulting him. Most of the time, he receives no retaliation, with some exceptions (Murder Site, Nosebleed,'' ''Prank Call, and some music videos when Beavis kicks him in the testicles). In several episodes Butt-head shows no concern for Beavis, whether Beavis is being severely beaten (Teen Talk, Tired and Do America), abandoned (Vs The Vending Machine), or deported to Mexico (Vaya Con Cornholio). The feeling appears to be mutual, as seen in Water Safety when Butt-head nearly drowns in a pool and Beavis remains indifferent to Butt-head's near-death experience, and in Choke when Butt-head chokes on a chicken nugget and Beavis takes his time attempting to help him as if it were nothing serious. Beavis tells the 9-1-1 operator "He's not really my friend". When Butt-head is in a situation when he may need Beavis' help, Beavis' reluctance to help him may be due to a failure to realize that Butt-head needs help. In Choke, when Butt-head tries to demonstr ate that he is choking Beavis says "I hate this stupid game", as if Butt-head were playing a game of charades. When Beavis gets a nosebleed (caused by Butt-Head punching him in the face), Butt-head "tries" to help him, resulting in Beavis losing a great deal of blood (Nosebleed). In The Final Judgement of Beavis, after Beavis knocks himself out by crashing into a wall of the house (imitating a maneuver by Ro bocop on television), Butt-head revives him by dumping a bucket of cold water on him.' The two characters spend most of their time with each other. They share the same occupation, and usually compliment each other when one makes any sort of endeavor, especially if it involves their lifelong goal to 'score with chicks'. It can be inferred that, despite their abusive relationship, the duo are still best friends, considering their shared activities, residency, interests, and simply for their lack of any other friends. Personality Of the title characters, Butt-head appears to be the leader of the two. He is calmer, older, more laid-back, and marginally more intelligent than Beavis, but is oblivious to subtleties, semi-literate, and still significantly less intelligent than the other characters in the show. He seems to almost never lose his cool no matter how dire situations get, including when not being able to "score" while Beavis gets extremely pissed about it. He almost always says "uhh" to indicate his low intelligence and lack of understanding. He even considers himself better than everyone else to the point of being extremely condescending to others, except for Todd whom he and Beavis worship. Regardless, as the 'leader', he is usually 100% confident in everything he says and does – no matter how ridiculous or frivolous it is. Butt-head seems to be the lazier of the duo. According to Mike Judge, despite getting many other people into trouble, the duo are innocent, as they don't want to cause any serious trouble. He never seems to react to things unless they catch his attention, in which case he describes them as 'cool'. Beavis, on the other hand, always has some kind of reaction, although his actions predictably end with bad results. There are points on the show where he seems to in no way care about his own personal safety. An example of this would be in "Murder Site", when he ignores Beavis' demands to stop calling him buttknocker and Beavis then tries to kill Butt-head, but even as he is trying to kill him, Butt-head continues calling him buttknocker through the assault, even remarking, "That was cool" after Beavis was arrested. Abilities Just like Beavis, Butt-head seems to be far more durable than the average teenager. He has survived being brutally beaten many times, being run over by a school bus, contracting numerous deadly diseases, getting crushed by numerous phone booths after getting caught in a tornado and suffering heavy bloodloss. He will often ignore any injuries that he gets. Butt-head's Family In ''Beavis and Butt-head Do America , ''the duo meet two older men who greatly resemble them, in terms of physical appearance and personality traits. It is later revealed that these older men were, indeed, Beavis and Butt-head's biological fathers. The man who looks like an older overweight version of Butt-head claimed that he was the only one who "scored." If this were true, this would make Beavis and Butt-Head half-brothers. However, there is a scene later on in the movie where the ATF agents claim that both of the men are genetic matches for fathers, meaning they are in no way related. Butt-head's father most likely scorned Beavis' father for the fun of it. However, the group part ways before they can make a family connection. Beavis has also claimed that Butt-head's mother is a slut, as a response to his own mother's badmouthing. Butt-head once mentioned his mother having a boyfriend. Gallery Bang butt.gif|Butt-head head bang Bongo butt.gif|bongo Butt-head Dive butt.gif|Butt-head dive Rbt.jpg|Butt-head head bang BUTTHEAD IS UH A BUTTHEAD.jpg|Butt-head air guitar Frog baseball.jpg|Butt-head playing Frog Baseball Burger_world_at_your_DICK.gif|Butt-head's Burger World outfit Butthead.gif|Butt-head Butthead Kicked In The Nads By Beavis.png|Butt-head kicked by Beavis Crisis_Line_(10).jpg|Butt-head answering a phone in Crisis Line. Our_Founding_Losers5.jpg|Butt-head is holding the U.S Flag. Our_Founding_Losers17.jpg|Butt-head is asleep in Our Founding Losers. Our_Founding_Losers18.jpg|Butt-head as Abraham Lincoln. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeem Villains Category:Beavis and Butt-head Do America